Photoacoustic sensors may be used to detect sample gases based on the tendency of molecules of sample gases, when exposed to certain frequencies of radiant energy, to absorb the energy and reach higher levels of molecular vibration and rotation thereby to reach a higher temperature and pressure. When the radiant energy is amplitude modulated, the resulting fluctuations in energy available for absorption produce corresponding temperature and pressure fluctuations. A sensitive detector can be used to generate an electrical output representing the pressure fluctuations of the sample gases, which can be analyzed to evaluate properties or attributes of the sample gases.
However, it is a challenging task to efficiently and economically control access of the photoacoustic sensors to the sample gases.